S'mores
by PikaGirl13
Summary: While out on a camping trip, the members of Grojband are roasting some marshmallows for their special s'mores. After Kin & Kon go to sleep though, something more romantic happens between Corey & Laney revolving around these sweet treats. A Fluff filled Corney (Corey x Laney) story. Read and Review!


S'mores

The members of Grojband thought it would be fun to take a break from performing gigs and just head out into the woods together for a small camping trip. It was late at night when they were sitting around the camp fire and roasting their marshmallows.

Laney kept on gazing over at Corey with a slight blush as she held her stick over the fire, she couldn't help it. HE WAS SO CUTE.

Of course Corey didn't realize that she was looking at him because he was too focused on creating the perfect golden marshmallow for a beautiful s'more. This was the exact same goal that Kin & Kon were going after as well as they sat across from them.

"I think mine is almost perfectly golden!" Kon said aloud with glee as he lifted his sweet treat from the fire and inspected it.

Kin gave his brother's marshmallow his own personal inspected as he twisted it around and thoroughly checked it. Nodding his head, he finally said to Kon, "Yup, you're ready for gram crackers and the chocolate now."

Hours passed until they were all almost stuffed silly with s'mores and finally the twins decided it would be a good idea to head to bed.

"We'll see you two in the morning." Kin said as he and Kon got up and headed towards their tent and turned in for the night.

That left Corey and Laney there by the campfire in a silent campsite.

Corey couldn't bear the silence any longer as he finally asked Laney aloud, "Do you wanna sing a duet with me Lanes once we get back to town?"

Laney looked at him with shock but she nodded her head, "Sure, that would be fun. But why are you asking now?"

"Because we haven't sung together as a duet for a while ever since the wedding gig we got to get some of the bride's cake. I thought we sounded great together." Corey admitted as he chuckled and scratched his cheek.

Laney smiled and dreamily looked at Corey, "I thought we sounded amazing together as well. I think we should play at least two duet songs per gig if you ask me."

"Really?" Corey asked Laney curiously.

Laney blushed, "I mean, because we sound so good together that it's only natural that we use that to our advantage for the band."

There was another brief silence between them as Laney got out her s'more making material and placed her toasted marshmallow on the gram cracker with her chocolate and took a bite. Leaving crumbs on her mouth.

Corey noticed this and laughed. "I think you missed some of your s'more on your mouth. You even got some chocolate on your lips as well."

Laney was about to wipe her mouth when Corey leaned in and kissed her lips unexpectedly. He licked her lips clean of chocolate and when the kiss was over there was nothing left on Laney's mouth to wipe.

Laney felt like her face was gonna melt off and her heart was gonna explode. Breathing heavily, she asked Corey, "What….Was….That…"

"Something that I've wanted to do for the longest time Lanes. I found an opening and I took it thanks to your s'more." Corey replied as he stroked her cheek.

Laney recovered from her miniature heart attack and noticed that Corey had gotten some stuff from his s'more on his face too. That's when she got the biggest smile on her face and grabbed his face to bring it closer to her own.

She kissed him first and then licked his lips and sides of his lips to clean him from any of the left over s'more material that he had on his face. Corey was enjoying every single minute of it.

"You got some s'more stuff on your mouth too. I just though I should get it off for you." Laney said as she blushed.

Corey brought her in for a hug and smiled at her advancement on him. They stayed like that for the longest time, just sitting together in a close embrace as they watched the fire crackle. Sharing a kiss together all because of a few s'mores by the fire place.

Who knew that s'mores could be so special.


End file.
